


Grocery Date

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: in which mor sneaks items into the car when she thinks feyre isn't looking
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Morrigan
Kudos: 12





	Grocery Date

“Hey, baby?” Feyre said, tugging her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Hm?” Mor said as she turned back to look at her. Her long blonde hair was braided down her back, a red hair scarf covering the top of her head and tied at the nape of her neck. She wore a matching red flowy skirt that went down to her ankles and a white blouse with loose sleeves that laced up in the front. 

“Will you get the mozzarella? I know you like that really specific kind,” Feyre said. Mor nodded and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. 

“Of course,” she said and pecked Feyre’s cheek before heading off to retrieve the cheese. This gave Feyre an opportunity to examine exactly what Mor had put in the cart when she wasn’t looking. 

There wasn’t too much. Some nail polish, a large container of Nutella, salt & vinegar chips, straws that make your milk into chocolate milk (they hardly even drank milk), and a box cake mix. 

Feyre chuckled and shook her head before seeing what was next on her list. Mor came back eventually and slyly placed the mozzarella in the cart which ‘concealed’ the kool-aid mix she’d snagged. Feyre hardly contained her laughter when her girlfriend looked triumphant and retook her hand. 

“What’s next?” Mor said, swinging their hands as Feyre pushed the cart.

“Produce,” Feyre said and steered the cart in that direction. She stopped in front of the greens and sent Mor to pick up the fruits. Really, she should stop trusting Mor to get things, but she had accepted that bonus items would be added whether she did so or not. She budgeted for it, actually. 

Mor came back a few minutes later, armed with berries and oranges and also a dragon fruit (that was the bonus item). “I got them all, honey,” she said, grinning as she gently set all the fruit in the cart.

Feyre’s heart warmed, as it always did, seeing her smile, seeing her happy. There were times when Mor wasn’t her bright and bubbly self and those times made her heart hurt. Luckily, they were few and far between. 

Feyre checked the rest of the items off the list and they headed to the checkout. She scanned the items while Mor packed them in their reusable bags. Neither of them commented on the extra items, though Mor looked pleased as usual to have gotten away with it.

They carried their bags out to the car afterwards. As they walked, Mor pulled Feyre’s hand to her lips and kissed it. Feyre squeezed Mor’s hand and walked a little closer to her. 

After Mor closed the trunk with their groceries inside, Feyre turned to go get in the car, but Mor stopped her with an arm around her waist. She pulled Feyre in and caressed her face with her other hand. Then she tilted Feyre’s chin up and kissed her softly. The brunette smiled into the kiss, draping her arms around her lover’s neck. 

When Mor pulled back, Feyre looked into her brown eyes for a while, getting a little lost in them. 

Then she asked, “What was that for?”

Mor brushed their noses together. “Cause you’re really pretty and I wanted to.” Feyre scrunched up her nose, which Mor pecked before releasing her and rounding the car to get in. 

Feyre shook her head happily and got in on the passenger side. Mor looked over at her and put a hand on her thigh before winking and turning her attention to getting out of the store parking lot. 

Feyre loved this, loved her. Everything about it. She’d never been this happy before and hoped it’d stay just like this for a long, long time.


End file.
